Arri
|-|Arri= |-|Arri in-game= Summary A noble protector of her people and mistress of fire magic, Arri is a strong warrior of the Alin Kingdom who strives to destroy the Dark Alin. She will defeat those forces which corrupt her home or perish in the attempt. She is a childhood friend of Giacomo Giamba from when he sometimes visited Azar Harif. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with regular attacks (realistically), 8-C in-game, At least 8-C with Rukhs, High 8-C with Blink Clash, At least High 8-C with Fire Blast Name: Arri, Glass Hunter Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Female Age: Likely 20s Classification: Human, Soldier, Princess, Alin Powers and Abilities: Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Fire Aura, Explosion Manipulation, Pseudo-Teleportation, Can cure mind manipulation, madness, rage, curses and corruption, Expert Swordsmanship, Magic, Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Fire Resistance, Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with her giant scorpion's attacks (realistically, by size alone), Building level in-game when compared to other Heroes’ attacks (stronger than Pulitore), At least Building level with Rukhs (they can easily destroy buildings with their "diving" attacks), Large Building level with Blink Clash (can one-shot any medium-armored unit, and almost one-shot Juggernauts (huge tanks)), At least Large Building level with Fire Blast (stronger than Blink Clash) Speed: Subsonic attack speed with regular attacks and powers, Superhuman movement speed (faster than Sawu), At least Subsonic+ with Blink Clash. Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics, but likely Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level in-game (Can tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge). Significantly Lower realistically, likely Athlete level for herself (she's just a soldier) Small Building level for her scorpion Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee with physical strikes, Short to Long range with Blink Clash and Fire Blast Standard Equipment: Giant scorpion, 5 9-men teams of Alin soldiers Intelligence: Likely decently high, as a high-ranking warrior princess of the Alin Kingdom. Very competent figther and leader. Weaknesses: None outside of game mechanics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Attacks with either her swords or her giant scorpion’s pincers. All attacks have a burn effect. *'Fire Blitz:' Arri creates an aura of fire around her that burns all enemies near her. *'Blink Clash:' Arri conceals herself with the earth and sand on the land to pseudo-teleport herself to her enemy and strikes with her scorpion’s tail. *'Summon Rukhs:' Summons 3 large and powerful flying fire dragons. They don’t have breath attacks and instead attack by "diving" from above and crashing onto their targets. Highly resistant and their attacks have a burn effect. *'Fire Blast:' Casts a huge explosion of fire over an area, damaging and heavily burning any enemies hit, also immobilizing them for 1 second *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 1980 **'Mana:' 1500 **'Ground Attack:' 36 **'Siege Attack:' 11 **'Trample Attack:' 18 (applies burn) **'Movement Speed:' 50 (Described as Medium) Note: All of Arri's stats without her scorpion (except AP) are Athlete level Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Purification Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Princesses Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8